finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deweyriley
Mckinley Mall talk I know, just look at your profile pic and name, then I know where you exactly came from. ^^Sroczynski *Only admins can delete a page. I'm sad that no admins are here now. RE:How to find the administrators OK, I'll go and leave comment on their talk page. But, wait...Berbah is a "she"? Oh god, I just keep calling her "he"! Sroczynski 01:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog WOuld you comment on my recent Blog, please? Nicho929 23:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Agent Weine Why did you renamed Weine's page to "Agent Weine"? We don't call Thomas as "Officer Thomas Burke", we don't call Steve Adams as "Deputy Steve Adams", and we don't call Jim Block as "Agent Jim Block". Sroczynski 07:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *OK, let me talk to him first. Sroczynski 11:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Please don't add |} on the bottom of the main page again Do you know it will shown on the main page? You can try it again for the last time and see, you'll know you shouldn't add |} again. Sroczynski 10:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, but her name is Candice Hooper, and not Candice Caldera. Sroczynski 12:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know either, because till now I still can't find anything to proof that Candice is Dennis's daughter. And there is nothing to proof David's character is indeed called Dennis either. The names from IMDB of course can not be trust, as it still listed Olivia's name as Olivia Reynolds. Sroczynski 13:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks!!! Credits I get this from imdb.com 15Browning 03:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guys need a big help guys someone again just vandalized the pages in here just look what happen to Final Destination 2 page someone erase all the informations and plot and infoboxes and replace in a disrespectful manner..oh my god i just wanna die again how can we rebuilt this :'(Berbah 15:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem solve thanks to Joeysmch :)Berbah 16:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination 5 Wiki??? Don't worry, I've already told wikia staff about this. They possibly will delete that wikia soon or later. Sroczynski 17:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) God...the Wikia staff had replied me, guess what he said?! ---- Tim Quievryn, Aug-24 05:41 pm (UTC): Hello,I'm sorry, but as the admin is active on this wiki, you must get their consent to close the wiki. While we understand your frustration with having a similar wiki out there, this is something a lot of major wikis must deal with and it is totally within the rights of any Wikia user to form a wiki about a similar subject as another in so long as they are not merely copying data over. Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team Dammit! We have to get their consent to close the wiki! It's clearly that they won't! What should we do?Sroczynski 02:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What do u mean? Eastfield Laser Eye Center If you watch Final Destination 5, can u add more information about Eastfield Laser Eye Center> please:) 15Browning 11:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) How dare you talking to me like that i was helping 15Browning ..So could you please stop it or else :\Horrorfan101 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please do not post random categories onto character pages just because you want to. Isabelle Montoya caught HIV, which in no way means she suffocated. Marina Hewlett was bitten by a spider. The spider's teeth puncturing her skin does not count as penetration. Ggjk 12:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i agree and Eric prescott wasn't penetrated his been impaled so please stop this Deweyriley or else......:\ Horrorfan101 12:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that guys i was just trying to put a right category sorryDeweyriley 12:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Do NOT accuse me of lying, okay?! You ever hear of a mistake?! I haven't got the FD2 script anymore because it was on IMDBS or something like that, but I was sure there was an ecalator scene cut out in one of them, If I'm wrong, I obviously missremembered it, but I remember thinking "this is in the FD2 script" the first time I watched the scene in TFD, but if I got that wrong, I appologise, but I did not make an edit in good faith to be insulted for doing it.MJNSEIFER 10:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's back online http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Final-Destination-2.html and the escaltor is on there, but I made a slight error, it's at the medical center/dentist's when it take place. MJNSEIFER 11:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Why was my addition to Kimberly's page removed? Could you please explain what wrong with my edit? It was stated as fact, and it is an interesting point as Final Destination is about characters recieving hints to their own deaths, and this is ironic as she would have hinted to her death by accident, so it ironically proves the point the movie is trying to make. I would like to know what was so bad about my editing, it doesn't even deserve an explaination as though it was just vandalism. Especially after you never got back to me, on accusing me of lying when I proved to you I wasn't I assume you read the document I gave you?MJNSEIFER 19:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, since you've removed yet another example of what I gueniunly felt to be legit edits, could you please explain what is wrong with my edits? MJNSEIFER 16:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) BLOG hey, comment on my blog please :) Nicho929 02:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree i agree sorry i thought it's someone else 15Browning 05:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Pages and Categorys You really need to stop with this whole "Canidate for deletion" Category on pages. Personaly myself, do not believe those pages should be on this site, but this is going a little far. Secondly, the trivia entry where Kat is responsible for Clear's death, is not a non-relateable entry. If you think it is a problem, talk to me or any other user for that fact. TheNo1DestinationFan 00:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Categorys and...Fales? I'm well aware of Ggjk's messages, and according to an unused scene in FD3, it shows Wendy is, in fact, decapitated by the train. As if to me saying about Kat's parcial responsibility for Nora's death, I now realize i have been saying the entry wrong. I meant as to have said she was making Nora's fate worse by pulling down. A last thing. You, don't really need to get pissed at users for doing something wrong...once. TheNo1DestinationFan 01:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC)